


Take Flight

by sso_Viktor7



Series: Wing AU Viktor [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Viktor finally decides to tell a good friend his biggest secret.Louisa belongs to Burgie.





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



They had been there for as long as he could remember. Maybe he was born with them, or maybe he was cursed. Whatever happened that made him get them, it felt like a cruel joke from the universe trying to degrade him more than he already did himself.

Of course, Viktor had never shown anyone his wings. Why would he? Last time he checked, humans weren’t supposed to have wings. It made him a freak of nature. How far they stretched in their earthy colors peppered with the freckles that decorated his normal skin. They always ached, but that was to be expected since he had to conceal them. Less he’d be either degraded more, or taken for experiments. And he wasn’t about to have either of those.

Viktor was currently in his room, standing in front of the mirror and gazing at the feathery potrutions coming out of his back. All he could think about was how much of a freak he was. These things aren’t meant to be on a human, but here he was, staring at the reflection of reddish-brown wings with brown freckles. They looked like a red tailed hawk’s wings, down to the tiniest feather. It was unnerving.

He nearly leaped out of his skin when his phone suddenly rang. He stared at the screen with wide eyes, hand pressed to his chest. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw that it was only Louisa calling him. He took a deep breath, and with a shaky hand answered the phone.

“Hey! I wanted to make sure that you were coming over for training.” Louisa said, excitement clear in her voice. They had been planning this day for weeks after all.

“Of course I am! I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Viktor said with as much excitement. He was excited for this, and he wasn’t about to let his wings get in the way of that.

There was shuffling from Louisa’s line, and he heard the distant voice of Lisa and a confirming sound coming from Louisa. “Alright, see you in a bit then!” He could hear the grin in her voice, and then she hung up.

Viktor dropped his phone on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror again. His wings were still there, semi-folded over his back. They weren’t about to get in the way of time with a friend, and with that thought, he took a deep breath and wrapped them around himself. This was always uncomfortable, but there wasn’t anything else he could do.

He put on a white tank top, tucking it in his pants, then threw on the red hoodie. He checked his appearance in the mirror to check that nothing looked too out of place, and nodded to himself before stepping out of his apartment in Jarleheim.

He made his way to the stables, and into the tack room. Once he got his gear and a lead rope out, he made his way to Champion’s stall. The gelding was already looking at Vitkor with a very thrilled look.

“Hey boy, time to get out.” Viktor smiled at the Hanoverian. 

He placed the tack on the stall door before opening it. He walked in and clipped the lead rope on his bridle. He took the chestnut Hanoverian out of his stall and placed the tack on his back, then made his way outside while still leading Champion. They got to the trailer that was already waiting for them, and placed Champion inside. Once he was set and comfortable, Viktor closed the door of the trailer and climbed inside the truck. The ride was bumpy, and there were a few moments where Viktor nearly cried, but they made it to the arena in one piece.

Once he took Champion and his tack out, he paid the driver 20 shillings, and the driver left. He looked around the riding arena for a specific girl, and grinned when he saw her head of brown hair already on the back of her black and white Friesian Sport Horse, Skyborn. The mare was beautiful, and slightly shorter than Champion.

Viktor made his way over, still leading Champion. “Louisa!” He called out with a smile.

Louisa turned her head, grinned, and turned Skyborn around to walk over to Viktor. “Hey! You brought Champion.” Louisa grinned at the Hanoverian, who was already whickering a greeting to both Skyborn and Louisa.

“Of course I did. He is my champion jumper after all.” Viktor chuckled, petting Champion’s neck soothingly. 

Louisa turned Skyborn towards the arena. “Alright, tack up. I’ll be waiting by the jumping side of the arena.” She clicked her tongue, and Skyborn trotted away.

Viktor walked into the lobby of the riding arena, and began tacking up Champion. Once he was all tacked up, Viktor mounted him and put on his helmet. Champion trotted over to Skyborn and stood beside her. Louisa and Viktor exchanged friendly looks and began their training.

Champion cleared jumps effortlessly, rarely ever missing a stride. Louisa and Skyborn were great too, but she wasn’t too used to show jumping, and it showed on her posture. After this training session however, she sat straighter and with more confidence in her jumps. Viktor was extremely proud of his friend, he liked seeing his friends try out new things and end up being good at them. After a few more laps and jumping over the shorter fences, the two of them stepped out of the arena leading their respective horses.

During the whole session, Viktor’s wings had ached. Jumping while having them wrapped around his body was always painful, but anything to keep it a secret. And yet, he felt horrible for keeping such an important secret from Louisa, one of his closest friends. Hell, he hadn’t even told Willow. That didn’t make him feel all that great either. He should show them. Maybe they wouldn’t hate him…

“Shillings for your thoughts?” Louisa’s voice snapped him back to reality.

Viktor looked over at her, and frowned. In that moment, he had made up his mind. “Actually, I have something to tell you.” He mumbled.

Louisa’s brow furrowed, and a concerned look washing over her face. “What is it?”

“Can we talk about it in your house?” He asked softly.

Louisa nodded and lead the way to her house in Cape West. Luckily, Lisa had left earlier for some star circle Druid business, which meant they could have the house to themselves for this. Viktor needed that. After leaving their horses at the stables, they reached her house and went inside. Viktor closed and locked the door behind him, shutting the blinds and making sure there was no way anyone saw inside, he turned to look at Louisa.

“What’s with the extra security? You seem awfully paranoid about whatever you’re going to talk to me about…” She mumbled, looking a little suspicious of what Viktor was doing.

“I know what this looks like, but I promise you that it isn’t. I just have to make sure no one sees.” Viktor tried to explain. He was holding the edge of his jacket, toying with it nervously.

“Why can’t anyone see?” Louisa now looked a little worried. She felt guilty for being so suspicious of Viktor’s actions, but he was acting rather shady right now.

Viktor sighed and pulled his hoodie over his head. He heard Louisa yelp, then make a sound of confusion when she saw the withering lump all around Viktor’s covered torso. “Please don’t scream…” Was all he said before completely taking off the white tank top.

As his wings spread out behind him, almost springing out. He could feel the muscles stretching and relaxing, finally free from their confide. He heard Louisa take a sharp breath, almost hitching when she saw the wings. Viktor looked over at her, and she looked stunned; in awe. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. She stood up and slowly walked over, as if approaching a frightened animal, and Viktor appreciated her for that. She must be realizing how vulnerable he felt by revealing this.

“M- may I?” She asked gently, reaching her hand out towards his wing closest to her.

Viktor had never had anyone touch his wings, maybe his mother did once or twice, but that had been so long ago. He gave a short nod, and let that wing come down closer to Louisa.

When her hand made contact with the feathers, it was such a light touch. She ran her hand over the feathers, a smile coming up her face the more she gazed at them. “They’re beautiful, Vik. Why would you keep these hidden?” She asked once she retreived her hand.

Viktor let the wing come back and fold over his back along with the other one. “Because humans don’t normally have wings, and I’d be seen as some freak.”

Louisa sighed and frowned. She knew that was true, but they were beautiful. And nothing was going to change her mind on that. “Well, your secret’s safe with me.” She smiled reassuringly, making a gesture of zipping her lips.

Viktor smiled and pulled her in for a hug, one that Louisa gladly returned once she figured out how to hug him back without hurting his wings. “Thanks for that.”

They remained like this for a bit, enjoying the embrace and warmth. Until - “Wait. So is that why you’re always so hissy about hugs and hugging you felt weird?”

Viktor pulled away laughing, and nodded. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He grinned.

 


End file.
